Freedom Fries
by NSSP.SaruWatari
Summary: rated T for saftey, sexual sugestion Seychelles takes a vacation to America and it winds up changing the path of her life completely. humorous Fluff ONESHOT


"So they`re just French fries?"

"No, freedom fries."

"But they`re basically just French fries."

"_No they`re freedom fries." _

"_What`s the difference?"_

"This is the land of the free babe."

The blonde waiter with glasses leaned against the table. Seychelles stared at him.

"You have _got _to be kidding me." It was her first time visiting America and she hadn`t even seen him yet. She had been absolutely starving from her flight so she stopped to get some food, now she had to deal with this clown who couldn`t tell her if there was a difference between these so called "freedom" fries and regular French fries!

" 'Course I`m not. But I would recommend the western burger." He pointed to her menu.

She smiled almost politely…almost. "And I would recommend you _answer my question._"

He sighed. "They are more awesome."

She took that as a no, they are the same. "Excusez-moi, but what is your name, you`re not wearing a nametag."

"Alfred F. Jones, in your presence. Feel free to stare-"

"Alfred F. Jones? As in America?" She asked.

He nodded. "That`s one way to put it, I prefer 'The Hero' "

Seychelles stood and pointed to herself. "Seychelles?...Youuuu don`t remember me do you?"

"Of course I do! You`re that…one…girl."

"Nation, first of all, second of all, we have had international relations for _years _, and third of all you see me at _every conference._"

"I knew that! What brings you to my wicked cool country?" He sat on the table.

"Nothing much, I needed a break from the constant beaches, coconuts, and ocean."

"Sounds like vacation…you needed a vacation from vacation?"

"I suppose that`s one way to put it."

"Well then welcome!" He put his arm around her shoulder.

Seychelles shrugged it off. "Merci~"

* * *

2 Months later.

Seychelles still hadn`t left America. She glanced out the window of her hotel just as her phone rang. "Allô?" (Hello?)

"Hey, I`m bored, wanna come over?"

"Sure?"

"Or we could go out."

"What do you mean?"

"We could go out."

Seychelles was still unfamiliar with the American slang. "By go out you mean…?"

"A date." He said as if were obvious.

Seychelles blushed slightly. "Uhm…okay." His lack of wit ,his confidence, and self-given nickname had been not much more than annoyingly charming. "Where?"

"Just meet me at the McDonalds a few blocks from your hotel." Seychelles laughed slightly.

"Alright." That was so _him. _

Seychelles met up with him five minutes later.

He wore his usual leather jacket, and smiled his usual smile, but something looked different. But it was possibly only because she hadn`t honestly thought of him as a romantic interest.

"Bonjour." Her voice was soft, and nervous.

"Hey! What do you want?"

She looked at the menu. I`ll just have the chicken sandwich and the French-"

"Freedom."

Seychelles rolled her eyes. "_Freedom _fries. Excusez-_moi"_

He smiled, content. As she ordered he put his hand around her waist and blush blushed brightly. The lady behind the counter chuckled.

"First date?" She asked.

Not that it was any of her business, but Alfred of course did not know anything about the word personal, nodded.

Seychelles blushed even harder, so hard in fact that she felt lightheaded. "I need to sit down." She muttered and sat at would be their table as she wasn`t walking anywhere else.

"Do you need a hero?"He actually sounded sincere.

Seychelles laughed. "Non. I`m fine."

America looked confused. "What`s so funny?"

"Nothing, Nothing at all."

* * *

5 months later

Seychelles wrapped herself tightly in a blanket. Yet she continued to shiver. America was sitting beside her bed. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked softly, worry clouding over his face.

"Oui, I`m just, really cold." She sneezed.

"Want a hamburger?"

"Non, I`m fine…"

"You`ll get through it okay?" He held her hand.

She nodded. "Just don`t let go."

* * *

7 months later

Seychelles woke up clinging to America`s naked chest . She smiled up at him and he kissed her forehead gently. "La nuit dernière était non agréable ?" (Last night was enjoyable, no?)

America look confused. "huh?"

"I asked if you enjoyed it."

"Oh, yes, it gets better each time mah cherry."

Seychelles laughed. "Your pronunciation sucks. Stick to English."

"I speak American darling. Not English."

Seychelles giggled. "Stick to _American _then."

* * *

1 month later.

"Seychelles. " He looked at her. "WE need to go somewhere…somewhere special." He took her hand and caught a taxi. "Keep your eyes closed." She kept them closed the entire drive, and he led her inside.

It smelled familiar.

"Open your eyes." He said.

She looked around and laughed. Somewhere special indeed. It was the place of their first date, that counts as special right? She didn`t actually notice him until then. He was on one knee, a ring in his palm.

"Sorry that there`s no box I lost it, then I found it then I lost it again. But despite that, tell me, how would you like to be bride of a hero?"

"Oui." She said and nodded vigorously. He put the ring on her finger and picked her up.

"I will never let you fall." He whispered, and began to exit the restaurant.

"Ow!" Seychelles said and giggled. "You made me hit my head on the door smart one!"

"I never said you wouldn`t get hurt." He laughed too. "Sorry."

"It`s fine. As long as you don`t drop me."

* * *

**A/N: well sicne i was too lazy to type up my fic that i had for Seychelles` birthday i ended up writing this. its a bit late but HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEYCHELLES!**


End file.
